Broken Window Confessions
by DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Apollo decides that he can't stand not telling Athena how he really feels, and chooses to confess at the worst time possible. Short Justicykes drabble.
*sneaks author's note in after this has been published*

Hey guys! I'm so sorry to everyone who read the original version of this piece. It was written somewhere around 1 am by a very tired author who had no editing skills because of sleep deprivation, it has since been tweaked and is hopefully much better for the effort. Please enjoy.

* * *

Things had not gone as Apollo planed. To be honest, it wasn't much of a plan to begin with, but he'd still thought it would have gone better than it did.

It had all started when he couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for three weeks, but tonight had been special, it was the anniversary of when he'd realized. Realized and done nothing about it that is.

For almost a month he'd let fear keep him silent, his feelings bottling up inside of him, leaving him content to let things stand the way they were, but at last it was too much for him. Without thinking he'd thrown on, a red jacket, and marched to her apartment.

He'd picked up the first thing he'd found, a small stone and threw it with all his might. The tiny pebble soared and at last hit it's mark: the second story window on an old familiar apartment building. He'd waited, and when he got no response he picked up a second pebble and threw it.

Clink! Clink! Clink!

He tossed the stones over and over until at last a light flickered on behind the curtains. They were thrown back with a flourish and the window was shoved up.

An angry head of red hair had popped out of the open window and glared down at him. As he stared up into that pair of very angry and slightly sleep deprived blue eyes he almost had second thoughts about his foolhardy plan. If only he'd turned around and left right, then…

"Apollo? What on earth? What are you doing?" Athena shouted down at him.

All of a sudden his mouth went dry and his chords of steel failed him.

"Apollo?"

'Come on Justice! It's now or never!' he'd chided, then cleared his throat, "Athena, could you come down for a second?"

"What? It's the middle of the night! I was asleep! What could be so important?"

"I-I'm here to tell you-"

"What Apollo? Spit it out or I'm going back to bed."

"I've come to confess my love for you!" the words had exploded from him like a time bomb finally hitting zero.

Athena stared down at him for a moment before responding, "Apollo, I'm too tired for this. Come back at a decent hour ok?!"

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, a decent hour? She was too tired for his confession? Had Athena not heard him, or did she not care?

"But, Athena! I love you!"

"Well love me in the morning!" With that her window slammed closed and the curtains were thrown back into place.

Now here he was, curled up in his own bed too miserable to even think of going to sleep. He hadn't changed out of the bulky jacket or even bothered turning off the lamp on his nightstand, he'd just fallen on his bed and stayed there. His failed attempt at romance playing over and over in his head like a broken record.

He was so absorbed in his own pity that he missed the first clink clinks of rock on glass. Only when a rock the size of a fist came crashing through his window, and onto his bed, barely missing him did he notice anything.

Shock made him jump, bouncing off his bed, and to the window, "What the!" he shouted looking out the broken remains of what used to be his bedroom window.

"I've come to confess my love!" his own words from less than an hour earlier were mirrored at him from across the lawn.

"Athena?!" he couldn't hide the shock in his voice at seeing her standing in his yard, draped in a blanket she'd probably pulled off her bed in a rushed attempt at keeping warm.

"I-I don't understand?" he blinked at her a few times, unsure of whether or not he was dreaming.

She hurried across the lawn barefooted and stopped just outside his first floor window, "I told you I'm here to confess my love. You confessed yours and I wanted to do the same for you."

"By breaking my window?"

"No stupid, that was an accident. I was half asleep when you told me you loved me, and when I finally woke up all the way you'd left," She pulled the blanket closer around her, "You did say you loved me right?"

"Y-yeah I did, but you told me to love you in the morning."

"Well it technically is morning," Athena said before sneezing, she threw and edge of the blanket up to catch the sneeze before tugging it tight around her again.

"Athena it's freezing out there!" Apollo said, the shock of seeing her finally wearing off. He ran out of the room and around to the front of the apartment, throwing open the door, "Get inside before you catch a cold!"

Athena turned to look at him but, didn't move, "Not until you let me tell you that I love you too." She said.

"Alright, you said it, now come inside," Apollo said gesturing her towards the door.

She crossed her arms, and the blanket slid down one shoulder, "No," Apollo wasn't sure if she was contesting the fact that she'd said she loved him or telling him she wasn't going to come inside.

Irritated Apollo stalked towards her and pulled the blanket back up her shoulder, "I love you too, now come on."

She shook her head, "I want to say it right. Apollo Justice I love you, and I should have told you so when you were standing outside my window," She was shivering now, and Apollo wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the sudden tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Tiger," He said reaching up to wipe a tear away, "It was silly of me to try and tell you so late at night, but-" he stopped, unsure of how to go on.

"You had to," She said knowingly, "Just like I had to come here as soon as I realized what you'd said."

"Exactly. Now please let's go inside, even with a broken window it's still warmer than it is out here."

Even though he'd asked this time Apollo didn't give Athena a choice in the matter, he scooped her up, blanket and all and carried her back into his apartment.

"Apollo?" Athena asked snuggling her head into his chest.

"Hm?"

"Thanks, I think I can finally sleep now, knowing you feel the same way," Her words were slow and warm, and Apollo couldn't help but smile as she faded into sleep.

"Me too, Tiger. Me too," He whispered before closing the door behind them with his foot.


End file.
